A substantial portion of the time required for drilling operations is consumed in replacing drill bits. Excessively high torque and drag may cause excessively costly delays or interruptions in drilling operations. The surfaces of the metal equipment also wear down due to frictional forces, resulting in reduced equipment life. These problems generally increase at high temperatures and/or high pressures.